Friends or Enimes?
by DesireLaughs
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu. Friends or foes? Their families are friends, but Amu and Ikuto just can't make up their mind. But then,something happens to Amu! Will that help them finally make up their minds? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HIYA! LAYLA-CHII HERE! Mou, sorry, I kind of have writers block on my other story "..." This is in Amu-tan's P.O.V. right now!

Amu: What's this story about?

Me: -gets all nervous- A-ah n-nothing Amu-tan! -Afraid of being in trouble-

Amu: Eh? Why are shaking?

Me: ON WITH THE STORY! -runs away-

--

Who am I? No, no, that's the wrong question... Who _was_ I?

Last night, my mom started to talk about past lives, God only knows why. Before that my family was having a nice conversation, I was lessening not talking. My mom was looking at me, and then I saw that glint in her eyes. Oh, shit. Run away! Subject of me not having a boyfriend coming up.

"Amu-chan? Don't you think it would be nice for you to get to know some men?" Bingo. Boyfriend subject coming up guess was correct.

"Onee-chan? Didn't Ami see you with a boy at a shop?" my three-year-old devil-of-a-sister asked.

"You mean at the Classic Kitty Cafe?"-nod- "That was only Ikuto..."

"Ikuto? Ikuto who?" my dad wailed. Oh, no. Please tell me I didn't just set off his 'No Boyfriend Alarm'!

"Umm, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

"..." Papa... Kami-sama, what the frickin' Hell is wrong with my family?

"Papa? Just so you know, we're not really even friends..."

And then... He _crys_... Really? I thought he'd cry if I said I really truly did _have_ a boyfriend. Now, I once did tell him that, let's just say he 'Ran Away'...

"Ummm, did I say something wrong?"

"Amu-chan, the Tsukiyomis and the Hinamoris have always been good friends! It would have been really nice if our family could merge..."

"WHAT?! N- NO! NEVER, NOT IN A MILLION YEARS, WILL I _EVER_ EVEN _GO OUT_WITH IKUTO!" as you can probity hear, I hate him.

"Then, why do you call him Ikuto?" Papa asked. _'Not you, too...'_ I thought.

"... He said he hates honorifics..."

"Is that it?" Mama asked, note: evil glint was still in eye.

"Mama? What was that show that you were watching earlier all about?" I asked, easily changing the subject from Ikuto, to past lives.

So that's why, on my Saturday off, I lay here in bed. The ceiling had become very fun to look at...

"ONEE-CHAN! MAMA AND PAPA ARE LEAVING! AMI WANTS TO GO TO THE SHOP!!"

I walk down stairs, looking Ami right in the eye and I _really_ want to say 'no', but she's too cute... "Fine," and we walk to the Classic Kitty Cafe.

--

"Oh, look, it's Strawberry-head and her little sister!" Ikuto said, coming to take our orders.

"CHEESE CAKE!" Ami yelled.

I emdilty brought my fingers to my tempils, "Coffee..."

"Coffee? I think I remember you once saying that you hate coffee..."

"I do hate it."

"Then why order it?"

"Because, right now, I _really_ need it," I mumered.

"Neko-kun, are you and Onee-chan gonna get married one day?" Ami asked. Ami called him Neko-kun because of the fact that he works here. No. Other. Reason.

"Married? Oi, Strawberry-head, who gave her that idea?" Ikuto asked, smirking.

"Ugh, wipe that smirk off your face. Ami thought you were my boyfriend"-the shock on his face is way too priceless-" so she told my parents and then they started how great of an idea it was for the Hinamris ad the Tsukiyomis to merge. End. Of. Story. Or nightmare, that's what I call it.

His face was still in priceless shock. I had to take a picture. _Click_. It's great to have cramraphones. I looked at the picture, I could feel his eyes on it too. "I just _have _to keep this!" I smirked.

He looked angry.

"Oh, did I make the kitty mad?" I said in a baby voise, earning a glare.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that, just you wait, Strawberry," hesaid, still glaring.

"Okay," I said. Oh, well, I'm not letting him drive me crazy over some little prank. When it comes, it comes.

"Alright, so that was cheese cake and a coffee, ne? Anything else?" Ikuto asked, his smirk retruning.

"Onee-chan, can I have a coco milk, too?" Ami asked.

"Sure."

"Coco mike, cheese cake, and coffee. Got it. I'll be right back," he said as he walked away.

It was then that I knew he was already planing what to do to me. It was also then that I knew I was in over my head. I'm tottaly doomed...

--

Me: Did ya like it?

Lila: R&R!

Me: By the way, no charas in this story, sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oi! Thanky for the reviews! Sorry that I'm being slow on update, I'm moving into my art school! Yay me! Oh, no! I hate preps! Am I a prep just cause I said that?!

Amu: Why would that make you a prep?

Me: ... -.- It better not... Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!! Oh and note: I DO NOT KNOW AMU'S PARENTS' NAMES! So I made some up, kay?

--

_His_ _face_ _was_ _still_ _in_ _priceless_ _shock_. _I_ _had_ _to_ _take_ _a_ _picture_. Click. _It's_ _great_ _to_ _have_ _cramraphones_. _I_ _looked_ _at_ _the_ _picture_, _I_ _could_ _feel_ _his_ _eyes_ _on_ _it_ _too_. "_I_ _just_ have_ to_ _keep_ _this!"_ _I_ _smirked_.

_He_ _looked_ _angry_.

"_Oh_, _did_ _I_ _make_ _the_ _kitty_ _mad?"_ _I_ _said_ _in_ _a_ _baby_ _voise_, _earning_ _a_ _glare_.

"_I'm_ _gonna_ _make_ _you_ _pay_ _for_ _that_, _just_ _you_ _wait_, _Strawberry_," _he said_, _still_ _glaring_.

"_Okay_," _I_ _said_. _Oh_, _well_, _I'm_ _not_ _letting_ _him_ _drive_ _me_ _crazy_ _over_ _some_ _little_ _prank_. _When_ _it_ _comes_, _it_ _comes_.

"_Alright_, _so_ _that_ _was_ _cheese_ _cake_ _and_ _a_ _coffee_, _ne_? _Anything_ _else?"_ _Ikuto_ _asked_, _his_ _smirk_ _returning_.

"_Onee_-_chan_, _can_ _I_ _have_ a _coco_ _milk_, _too?"_ _Ami_ _asked_.

"_Sure_."

"_Coco_ _mike_, _cheese_ _cake_, _and_ _coffee_. _Got_ _it_. _I'll_ _be_ _right_ _back_," _he_ _said_ _as_ _he_ _walked_ _away_.

_It_ _was_ _then_ _that_ _I_ _knew_ _he_ _was_ _already_ _planing_ _what_ _to_ _do_ _to_ _me_. _It_ _was_ _also_ _then_ _that_ _I_ _knew_ _I_ _was_ _in_ _over_ _my_ _head_. _I'm_ _totally_ _doomed_...

--

Why? Why did I just _have_ to take that picture?

Oh, yeah. He looked funny.

Funny...

Funny?

Was funny really worth it?

I was walking Ami home from the Cafe and then it happened.

A car was coming and I took my eyes off Ami for five seconds. I ran toward her, as fast as I possibly could, pushing her out of the way, I got hit myself. And now, everything's going black...

-- Ikuto's P.O.V.

I got a call from a hospital after work, it was Amu's parents.

"Wait, what's going on? Why are you at the hospital?" I asked.

_"I__-i_-_it's_ _A_-_Amu_-_chan_! _S_-_she..._ _SHE_ _GOT_ _HIT_ _B_-_BY_ _A_ _C-C-CAR!!"_ Dana sobbed. WHAT?

"I... I'll be right there!" I yelled and hung up. I may not act like it, but I really care for Amu... Jeez, I act like I don't even know her name!

But... A _car_? She had to go and get herself hit by a car... Bakka, if she's hurt, I'm gonna hit her. Not hard. Soft. But still, I will hit her...

-- At The Hospital

I spotted Dana-san and Ryo-san right away. They were crying, and so was Amu's little sister. Ami, right...?

"She's doing...?" I waited for someone to finish the sentence. I cannot say bad...

"S-she... WHAIIIIII!!" Ryo-san cryed. I just twitched. That bad, eh? Shit...

"She... The doctor said she'll be fine, but we're worried about her... Nothing serious, just some cuts..." Dana-san told me.

"That's good. But... Why call me?"

"You _are_ amu-chan's boyfriend, ne?" she asked, a wryery smile appered acrous her face.

I smirked. "Of course I am!"

Amu'll kill me when she hears this...

-- Three Hours Later

A nurse walked in the room, sighing happily when she saw we were all still there.

"Hanamori-sans? Your daughter just woke up but..." I couldn't hear the rest. I was running as fast as I could, stopping once to ask what room she was in.

When I got there and opened the door, she quickly sat up and looked at me. She... She looked confused.

I walked over to her. "Yo." I said, softly hitting her head with the back of my hand.

"Umm... Hi?" It sounded like a qustion.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tounge?" I said looking at my hands. It was our little personal joke.

"...Um... no, I believe that that is located in my mouth." she said, still looking confused.

"Amu, do you... Do you remember who I am?" I asked, feeling slighly panicy.

"Um, no," she smiled. "But I bet you do. Who are you?"

--

Me: Don, don, DON!!

Amu: I... I lost my memery?

Me: ...

Ikuto: I love you, arthor.

Me: NO! YOU ARE SPOST TO LOVE AMU!

Everyone Other Than Charas: -argues-

Lila: R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ... Please slap me if it ever takes me this long to update again. Now, I will make this chapter 1000 words (or more) to make up for it taking me so long! Enjoy.

--**_Recap_**

_A_ _nurse_ _walked_ _in_ _the_ _room_, _sighing_ _happily_ _when_ _she_ _saw_ _we_ _were_ _all_ _still_ _there_.

"_Hanamori_-_sans_? _Your_ _daughter_ _just_ _woke_ _up_ _but..."_ _I_ _couldn't_ _hear_ _the_ _rest_. _I_ _was_ _running_ _as_ _fast_ _as_ _I_ _could_, _stopping_ _once_ _to_ _ask_ _what_ _room_ _she_ _was_ _in_.

_When_ _I_ _got_ _there_ _and_ _opened_ _the_ _door_, _she_ _quickly_ _sat_ _up_ _and_ _looked_ _at_ _me_. _She..._ _She_ _looked_ _confused_.

_I_ _walked_ _over_ _to_ _her_. "_Yo."_ _I_ _said_, _softly_ _hitting_ _her_ _head_ _with_ _the_ _back_ _of_ _my_ _hand_.

"_Umm_... _Hi?"_ _It_ _sounded_ _like_ _a question_.

"_What's_ _wrong_? _Cat_ _got_ _your_ _tongue?"_ _I_ _said_ _looking_ _at_ _my_ _hands_. _It_ _was_ _our_ _little_ _personal_ _joke_.

_"...Um_... _no_, _I_ _believe_ _that_ _that_ _is_ _located_ _in_ _my_ _mouth."_ _she_ _said_, _still_ _looking_ _confused_.

"_Amu_, _do_ _you_... _Do_ _you_ _remember_ _who_ _I_ _am?"_ _I_ _asked_, _feeling_ _slightly_ _panicky_.

"_Um_, _no,"_ _she_ _smiled_. "_But_ _I_ _bet_ _you_ _do_. _Who_ _are_ _you?"_

_--**End Recap**_

I cannot believe it. She... she lost her memery!

Shit, now how am I going to get revenge... Wait. Can I get revenge without her knowing? Well, when she gets her brain back she'll remember sooooo... That's a yes.

"Tsukiyomi, Ikuto. I'm your boyfriend."

Her face flushed. "I-I have a... a b-boyfriend?!"

"Of course! Haven't you seen your beautiful face?!"

"Well... uh, no."

"Ano, Amu-koi, I have. Besides that, you also have a very tricky and fun personality!" I said, totally selling it now!

"Ummm, do I call you Ikuto-koi?" Amu asked, still blushing.

"Yep. We _are_in love." _'Ok, _now_ I'm pushing it too far...'_

"I-i-in love?! Did I ever-"

"All the time! I love you, Amu-koi." Is that a lie? It didn't feel like one...

"I-I, ugh, I feel like shit..." she mumbled.

"You don't look like shit."

"Maybe, maybe that's why..."

"Maybe what's why?" I demanded.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Maybe I love you so much because of how sweet you are..."

"You left out how handsome..."

She was just about to say something when her parents came in.

"Ah! Amu-chan!" Ryo-san cried.

Amu looked up at me, confused.

"Amu-koi, these are your parents."

"Oh, ok," her face lit up.

"Papa, please, stop crying! I'm sure that with Ikuto-koi to help me everything will be fine!" Amu said, smiling.

"K-koi?! YAY! Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun really _are_dating!! YAY!" Ryo-san said, then started break-dancing.

Damn him.

"W-wait... You guys didn't know?" Amu asked, looking up at me.

I sat down beside her and said, "They knew. We were kind of dating in secret."

"Oh! That's... kind of... weird. Why were we doing that?" Amu asked.

"You thought that they would freak out."

"Oh."

"But, we didn't, of course!" Dana-san exclaimed.

"Umm... right."She pulled me down to whisper in my ear, "They do look like the kind of parents that would freak out..."

I chuckled. She's cheeching on fast.

That could be a problem...

I stood up. "May I take her on a date?"

"Of course!" both of her parents said.

I smirked, Amu sweat-dropped.

"Thanks." I looked at Amu, then back to her parents. They understood, (There's a shocker!) and ran out of the room.

I sat beside her and kissed her cheek. "I can't wait till you can get out of the damn place..."

She blushed. So I added, "I love you, Amu-koi," and kissed her on the lips.

It was weird. I really liked it. And when she finally kissed back, it felt totally awesome. I didn't know what was going on, it was different that any other kiss... It was... it was... wow. Do I really... love her?

When we ended the kiss, we were both blushing.

I... I think that maybe, just maybe, I really do love her.

This is freakin messed up.

"I love you, too, Ikuto-koi," she whispered into my ear, sence I was still sitting down near her.

That sounded really true.

She really does love me.

Or, at least, this part of her does...

I wish all of her did.

"I... I think I want another kiss," I said, claiming her lips as mine.

Wow. Amazing. Once again, I'm in shock of how powerful one little kiss can be.

Of how strong love can be.

It is official, I am tottaly, deffanlity, compleety, in love.

I am in love with Amu.

And I think, right now, that she is in love with me.

We broke apart, gasping for air.

I have known Amu for years. We were always in the "Friends and then foes" realationship. I always wanted her to be safe. I always wanted her to be near me. But, now, I want her to be more than a friend.

I am so selfish, but, I don't want her to get her memery back.

I want to keep her in my arms, forever.

She would not let me do that if she had her memery back.

That is way more selfish than in sounds, too.

"Ikuto-koi?" I heard AMu ask, snapping me out of my trance.

"Mmm?" I mused.

"Why?"

"What?" That caught me off gurd.

"Why do you love me?"

"I thought I already explained that," I sighed.

"Just because of my personallity and my looks?" she asked.

"No. It's because you are you."

"Then, why do you love me, if _I_ don't even know who I am?" she asked.

I looked at her. She looked back. I sighed again, "You are you. No matter what."

"Ikuto..." she hugged me.

"I love you, Ikutp."

"I love you, too, Amu."

--

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Do you think I need to change anything? Should this have a few side pairings?

Ikuto: Can we kill your roommate?

Me: Yes.

Ikuto: -Gets chainsaw- -chaces Abby- MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

ME: O-o O-okay, then...

Amu: R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ... Read the story.

--**_Recap_**

"_Ikuto_-_koi?"_ _I_ _heard_ _Amu_ _ask_, _snapping_ _me_ _out_ _of_ _my_ _trance_.

"_Mmm?"_ _I_ _mused_.

"_Why?"_

"_What?"_ _That_ _caught_ _me_ _off_ _guard_.

"_Why_ _do_ _you_ _love_ _me?"_

"_I_ _thought_ _I_ _already_ _explained_ _that,"_ _I_ _sighed_.

"_Just_ _because_ _of_ _my_ _personality_ _and_ _my_ _looks?"_ _she_ _asked_.

"_No_. _It's_ _because_ _you_ _are_ _you."_

"_Then_, _why_ _do_ _you_ _love_ _me_, _if_ I _don't_ _even_ _know_ _who_ _I_ _am?"_ _she_ _asked_.

_I_ _looked_ _at_ _her_. _She_ _looked_ _back_. _I_ _sighed_ _again_, "_You_ _are_ _you_. _No_ _matter_ _what."_

"_Ikuto..."_ _she_ _hugged_ _me_.

"_I_ _love_ _you_, _Ikuto."_

"_I_ _love_ _you_, _too_, _Amu."_

_--**End Recap**_

She'll hate me. She'll kill me.

Who am I trying to kid? She likes that Kiddie King. Stupid boy.

I kill him.

"Amu? I think that you won't remember this but all of your friends like me. All but Tadase," I say.

"Humm? Tadase?" Sweet Mother of... how does that end? Oh well, the point is that everything she says sounds like heaven.

"Yeah..." I dropped my gaze to the ground. She had a crush on him, and he knew it. He always used it to his advantage. That's why I have every right to kill him.

"Tadase-kun! I think I remember him..."

"What? You remember him, but not your boyfriend?" I asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Kya! N-no! I... I remembered something about you..." Her eyes flickered to one place then another, looking at anything _but_ me.

"What do you remember, Amu-koi?" I asked softly, stopping -making her stop, too- and then softly lifting her chin until she had no reason to look anywhere but me.

She blushes.

"D-do... Do you remember that time that you came to take my order and... And when you, a-ano, called me cute?" she asked.

I laughed.

"How is that funny?!" she yelled at me.

"I said that a lot, Amu-koi! I almost always said that!" I chuckled

"...Why? I'm not really...." she trailed off.

I stopped and turned to face her, a stern look on my face. "You're right, Amu-koi. You're not cute, you're beautiful."

"Ikuto..." she hugged me.

I love her. I always have.

We fight.

We get along.

She yells, I laugh.

I look shocked, she takes a damn picture.

Damn, I got to erase that picture.....

"Oh," she says, starting to laugh. "I just remembered, I found this funny picture of you, Ikuto! I just _love _it!" An uproar of laughter.

I growl.

"Wait, did you just growl?" Amu asked.

"I'm a cat, remember?"

"Yeah, you're my little kitty...."

"Little?!" I yelled/asked.

She laughed at me.

"Amu-koi!" I whined.

Yes, I whined.

If my friends, Kukai and Nageishko, saw, they would make fun of me.

Which is _not _fun.

"Okay, okay. _Big_ kitty!" she giggled.

"Now, what part of me are you talking about?" I smirked.

"Huh? Wait! P-PERVERT!" she yelled. I laughed.

Why does thissound familiar?

Suddenly, everything feels hazy. I don't think this feels right.....

I need to help her get her memery back.....


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: ... Read the story.

--**_Recap_**

_"Okay, okay. Big kitty!" she giggled._

_"Now, what part of me are you talking about?" I smirked._

_"Huh? Wait! P-PERVERT!" she yelled. I laughed._

_Why does this sound familiar?_

_Suddenly, everything feels hazy. I don't think this feels right....._

_I need to help her get her memery back....._

**_--End Recap_**

---Ikuto's P.O.V.

It just doesn't feel right, but..... Ugh. This is so confusing. I wanna be with her! I just....

She'll hate me......

I don't want her to remember, but I do.....

"Ugghhh!" I groaned.

I was hanging out with my friends, Nagishiko and Kukai, at the park.

"What's wrong Ikuto?" Nagishiko asked.

"Yea, dude, you've been acting weird lately...." Kukai looked at me.

"...Nothing."

"IKUTO!" Nagishiko yelled, looking evil.

"D-dude. Please. Ju-just t-tell us...."

"...Fine," I said, Nagishiko sat down, glaring at me.

"First off, I'm in love. Secound, the girl I love doesn't remember one thing and I lied too her, saying I was her boyfriend; and thridly, it feels wrong that she accually believes me and everytime I see her she says that she loves me."

"Well, that is a problem! Regain her memery! NOW!" Nagishiko yelled at me.

"She'll kill me."

"No, dude, she won't! She probley feels the same!" Kukai told me.

"Who _is_ this girl anyway?" Nagishiko asked.

"Hinamori Amu...." I muttered.

"Dude, speak up! We can't hear you!" Kukai stated.

"Hinamori Amu..." I said, a bit louder.

"We can't hear yo-"

"Ikuto!"

My head shot up. "Amu?" I asked, standing up.

"Hey!" she smiled. "Who are these guys?"

"Amu-chan?" Nagishiko asked.

She nodded. "That's my name. Do I know you?"

Nagishiko looked shocked.

_Click._

"It's great to have camra phones, eh?" Rima asked, coming out of nowhere.

"You're Rima, right?" Amu asked.

What the Hell?! I said nothing about what her friends' names were!

"Yes, Amu. I heard about what happened, are you alright? Have you gotten your memery back?" Rima asked.

"A lot of it, but not all. I remerber you, Tadase-kun, Utau, Yaya, and Kukai, but that's it. Sorry Ikuto," Amu said, looking up at me.

"Wha- when did that happen?!" I yelled.

"My parents decided to take me to this weird place, it's training my mind to recall my memerys."

"You don't remeber me?" Nagishiko asked.

"Ummm, no, but I do remerber a girl that looks like you..." Amu said.

Nagishiko and Kukai sweat droped.

"We-well, th-that is m-me.... Bu-but, uh, ano, I had t-to cr-cross dress b-back then..."

"Ohhhh...... I remember!" Amu giggled.

"It is amusing...." Rima giggled.

"Hey, Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"Mmhhm?"

"What time is our date?"

"Seven."

Nagishiko and Kukai gasped.

"You mean that-"

"She's the-"

I nodded.

"You're right," Kukai said.

"She will kill you....." Nagishiko finished.

In the background, you could find Amu and Rima talking.

----Rima's P.O.V.

"Do you think he knows?" I asked.

"No, you should totally tell him!" Amu yelled.

"Shhh! Keep it down! He doesn't like me like that!"

"Who doesn't like you like what?"

Amu and I truned around. (A/N: Sorry, Keiko! Don't hate me! ^-^)

"Nagishiko!" we yelled.

He grinned. "Yes?"

"Hey, Nagi, do you like Rima?" Amu asked.

"Amu!" I hissed under my breath.

"Yeah, why?"

"Wha-what?" I stuttered.

"Why? You like me too, right?" Nagishiko asked.

I nodded.

Amu giggled. "Cute! You guys should totally go out!"

"If Rima wants to...."

I nodded.

"Great!" he smiled. "Would you like to go out tonight?"

"Oohhh! We could dubble date!" Amu squeeled.

"Sounds fun...." I said, still dazed.

"Sounds fun to me, too. I'll talk to Ikuto. And maybe Kukai and Yaya will come to make it a tripple date!" With that, he left.

"OMG! I'M GOING OUT WITH NAGISHIKO!"

"This is so great!"

Amu and I started jumoing up and down.

I'm sooo happy!

-----

A/N: Again, Keiko, please don't kill me!

Amu; R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ... Read the story.

--**_Recap_**

_"Oohhh! We could dubble date!" Amu squeeled._

_"Sounds fun...." I said, still dazed._

_"Sounds fun to me, too. I'll talk to Ikuto. And maybe Kukai and Yaya will come to make it a triple date!" With that, he left._

_"OMG! I'M GOING OUT WITH NAGISHIKO!"_

_"This is so great!"_

_Amu and I started jumping up and down._

_I'm sooo happy!_

**_---End Recap_**

---Amu's P.O.V.

"Ikuto! Please?" I begged.

"No." He looked away.

"Why not?" I damanded.

"Because, a date is for two people to share."

"And a tripple is for six! Dinner only, _please_! Then we'll go back to your house and who knows what will happen then...." I coxed.

His eyes widened, and then he smirked. "Okay. I'll remember that."

"Kay.... And Ikuto-koi?" I asked.

I saw him wince, then say, "Yeah?" His voice was horse.

"....Are.... Are you okay?"

"Fine, why?" he struggled to find words.

"Um, no reason. Hey, are you happy that I'm getting my memory back?" I smiled.

"Sure...."

"Ikuto..... What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"I.... Nothing. I love you, Amu. Always remember that, please," he pleaded.

"I love you, too, Ikuto. And how could I forget?" I asked, getting very confused.

"...I.... I don't know. I love you." He smiled a sad smile. What was wrong?

"I love you, too. Sooo, about the triple date... Was that 'okay' a yes, or a no?" I grinned.

"I guess. Nagishiko said he'd kill me if I said no anyhow, but now that we get to go to my house after....." he trailed off, smirking.

"Perv," I muttered.

"You know you like it," he smirked again.

"And what if I do, huh?" I asked, smirked, and climbed on top of him.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. "That's a good thing." He nuzzled his head into my neck.

I giggled. "You are my pervert. For no one else. _Mine."_

"Wow, clingy much? Though I don't mind, it's an improvement," he bit my neck.

"Ik-Ikuto, stop, let's not do this now...." I cursed my stuttering, wondering if I stuttered when I could actually had my memorys, or if it was something tempory.

"I love it when you stutter.... It's so cute...."

"I love you."

"I love you more, please, Amu. Please promise that you'll always remember that?" he pleaed again.

I sighed. What was wrong with him? He's been asking me this ever sense I told hi that I loved him yesterday, after we went back to my house.

"Ikuto, is something wrong? Please, don't lie to me. I want the truth."

"I only want you to remember that, okay? I love you. Don't you _ever_think that I'm lieing about that. I wouldn't lie about that. Just always remember."

"Okay, okay. I will. I love you, too. And don't _you_ ever forget it!" I teased.

He looked at me and smiled. Then he rolled over so that he was on top of me.

"Ikuto!" I whined.

He smirked. "Damn, Amu, you're way too hot for your own good!"

"Ikuto...." I touched his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I... I'm scared...." I admitted.

"Of me?" Ikuto winded his eyes, and sat up. His knees and.... _lower waist_ still keeping me pinned to the floor.

"No, Ikuto-koi. Not of you. Of my memories. I- I don't know why, but I feel like this is the closest we've been...." I explained.

He raised a brow.

"On relationship terms, not.... physically....." I blushed at my hurried response.

Ikuto chuckled.

"That's true. That's why I want you to remember that I love you. More than anything. I really do. Honest, baby," he smiled.

I smiled back. "Okay, I _promise_ to you that I will_ never ever, ever_ forget how much you love me. Or how much I love you...."

He kissed me softly o the lips. Sweetly. Tenderly. Passionately.

And I kissed back. The same way, I was hoping. But with more passion....

Wait, why am I getting so competitive all of the sudden?

-------

A/N: Woohoo! Almost done. Just a few more chapters.....

Ikuto: Two updates in one day. New record.

Amu: Not really. But this a new record. Two updates in the same _hour_.

Me: READ AND REVIEW! And I want people, A.K.A. EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY, to try out for my other story.

Info that I need/ would like to have:

Personality.

Style.

Name, First AND Last. (MAKE UP A LAST NAME! DO NOT GIVE ME YOUR TURE LAST NAME!)

And..... No Charas.

If you can think of anything else, tell me.

If you're a girl, you can add a fake/real boyfriend. Or girlfriend, if you're a lesbien

Boy, you can add a real/fake girlfriend. Or boyfriend if you're gay.

I WANT A BOY!

And I may add more then two more people...... Cause I already got two.... Yeah. REVIEW! OR PM ME! **_NOW!!!!!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: The date chapter! Finally! Oh, and uh, at most, there will only about five or six chapters left, at least, six.

--**_Recap_**

_"What's wrong?" he asked._

_"I... I'm scared...." I admitted._

_"Of me?" Ikuto winded his eyes, and sat up. His knees and...._ lower waist_ still keeping me pinned to the floor._

_"No, Ikuto-koi. Not of you. Of my memories. I- I don't know why, but I feel like this is the closest we've been...." I explained._

_He raised a brow._

_"On relationship terms, not.... physically....." I blushed at my hurried response._

_Ikuto chuckled._

_"That's true. That's why I want you to remember that I love you. More than anything. I really do. Honest, baby," he smiled._

_I smiled back. "Okay, I promise to you that I will never ever, ever forget how much you love me. Or how much I love you...."_

_He kissed me softly o the lips. Sweetly. Tenderly. Passionately._

_And I kissed back. The same way, I was hoping. But with more passion...._

_Wait, why am I getting so competitive all of the sudden?_

**_---End Recap_**

-----Amu's P.O.V.

"Soo, movies?" I asked Rima over the phone, as Ikuto nibbled on my neck.

_"Sounds lovely. Nagihiko and I are going to dinner with Kukai and Yaya afterwards. You guys wanna come, too?"_ Rima asked.

"Hold on. Lemme ask Ikuto-koi," I told her, putting the phone to my cheast.

"Ikuto-koi," I sang.

"Dinner?" he guessed.

"Hai. Please, Ikuto-koi?" I begged.

"...Fine. But I get boob."

"No."

"Then no dinner," he smirked.

"...All clothes stay on. I'd rather wait to go past clothes until I remember everything...." I trailed off.

"Agreed. I love you," he said, licking my neck then biting it.

"Love you, too!" I squealed.

"Rima?" I asked.

_"Yes or no? If he says no then I'll come over there and kick his a-"_

"It's a yes, Rima!" I said, cutting her off.

_"Perfect! Thanks, Amu. I owe you one!" _Rima squealed into the phone.

"It's no problem. What movie?" I asked. Nothing scarry, I hoped.

_"Under the Moon. It's a werewolf movie. You don't mind, right?_ _Yaya and Kukai's idea. Nagihiko and I agreed, I hope you don't mind...."_ she trailed off.

"No, I don't mind. See you....."

_"Five. We're going at five."_

"Awesome. See you guys at five."

_"Bye!"_ And with that, she hung up.

"Five o' clock?" Ikuto asked, now laying down in my lap and tracing circles.

"Yeah," I said, running my fingers through his hair.

"Time...."

"It's twelve."

"We could have sex?"

"Ikuto!"

"I kid, I kid..." he smirked.

"We could watch sex?"

"IKUTO!"

"Ow... You yell to loud. Besides, I was kidding!" He kissed my legs.

"Sorry..." I sighed, looking at him lovingly.

I really do love him. No one else, just him.

"I love you, Amu-koi," Ikuto-koi said, guilt and lust in his voise.

Wait: LUST?! Lust..... I never thought that he wanted "it" from me that much!

Hold on a second! GUILT! Shit! Is.... Is he cheating on me?! (A/N: Amu.... Dense much?! Ugh!)

My eyes started to tear up.

"Ikuto...." I sobbed.

He shot up, cupping my face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" He looked angry.

"You.... you're cheating on me...." I sobbed.

His eyes widened and then narrowed. "Lesson to me Amu! I am not, and I never will, cheating on you! I love you! More then anything, more than my own life! I love you, Amu. I love you."

"B-but.... When.... The guilt in your voise!" I exclaimed.

His hands dropped. "You'll see, soon enough. You will remember, and that's when you will see...."

He looked sad, I can't stand it.

"I love you, Ikuto-koi. Oh, look at the time! It's four! Wait.... HOW THE HELL DID THE TIME PASS SO QUICKLY?!" I screeched.

"Owww~!" Ikuto complained.

"Sorry!" I yelped.

"Outfit?! What should I wear?" I yelled, jumping off of Ikuto before I did.

----Ikuto P.O.V.

"Uhh..... White? Black? Red? Gold?" I suggested.

"Umm.... Black and gold!" she said, stripping.

"....I like this!" I whispered.

"Um, no. No, no, no, no, no, yes, no, no, yes, no, no, yes, no, no, no, oh, god NO, yes!"

She picked a black skirt with gold stitches and buttons, a gold shirt with black stitches, and a black and gold sneakers.

"You're not wearing that, right?" Amu asked.

I sighed, "No, Amu-koi."

"Good! Uhh, here!" (A/N: He's gonna wear what he wore the ice cream episode, okay?)

"O-kay...."

"Ready?" Amu-koi asked.

"As I'll ever be. I love you."

"I love you, too!" she grinned, and with that, we went off to our date.

-----

A/N: Well..... Yeah. Hope you liked it. See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: The date chapter! We are soooo close to the end now. I think.... I'm on Spring Break, Satellite Coffee Cafe. New Mexico. _Working on vacation!_ Now read me story.

-----**_Recap_**

_"You're not wearing that, right?" Amu asked._

_I sighed, "No, Amu-koi."_

_"Good! Uhh, here!" (A/N: He's gonna wear what he wore the ice cream episode, okay?)_

_"O-kay...."_

_"Ready?" Amu-koi asked._

_"As I'll ever be. I love you."_

_"I love you, too!" she grinned, and with that, we went off to our date._

_-----**End Recap**_

"We're here!" Amu yelled when we got to the theater.

"Amu-chii!"

"Oi, Ikuto!"

"Hi Ikuto-san!"

"Amu."

"Amu-chaannn!"

"Hey Negi! Hi, Rima, Yaya."

"Oi, Hinamori!"

"Hi Kukai!"

"Negihiko, Kukai."

"Hi, Neko!"

"Ikuto."

"Kukai and Negihiko's girlfriends. Can we stop saying 'Hi' and go find some seats now?" I asked, irritated.

"YEAH!" Kukai and Yaya yelled.

"Okay, seating order!" Rima yelled.

Negi likes the nut jobs, figures.

"Me, Negi to my right, Amu to my left. Amu, Ikuto to her left. Ikuto, Kukai to his left, and Yaya to Kukai's left. Understood?" she demanded.

I nodded. Negi gave a sleepish smile. Kukai and Yaya muttered "Uh-huh"s and Amu grabbed my arm, smiled, and nodded.

I smirked.

"And no nasting up the movie. That means no making out, no sex, no touching for non-scared reasons!" the small chibi yelled.

I sighed, and pretended to pout. Amu saw and elbowed me.

We got some really good seats. Not too close, not far, but not in the middle.

Throughout the whole movie, Amu pretty much hid be hind my arm. There were a lot of gory seans.

After the movie, we rushed out of there and went to dinner at a really nice place.

"So, did you like the movie?" Kukai asked Yaya.

"Yeah, it was really scarry!" she replied.

"What about you guys?" Kukai asked the rest of us.

Amu shook her head, still clinging to me. I nodded.

"I liked it okay," Rima said, snapping her fingers at some random waiter.

"Yes, ma'am?" the guy asked.

"Green tea," she ordered.

"Make that two," Negihiko smiled.

"Humm, I want a soda. Yaya?" Kukai said.

"Sprite! Yaya and Kukai want Sprite!" Yaya yelled.

"And you?" he looked at Amu.

"Umm, any kind of brown pop, as long as it's not diet."

"Same," I command, waving him away.

"Soo.... How was your day, before the.... tripple date?" Negi asked.

"Ours was nice."

Kukai agreed.

Slince.

"Oh, I forgot my purse in the car!" Rima suddenly shouted.

"Go get it then," I told her.

"Yeah, I'll go with you!" Amu said.

"Yaya, too!!!"

"Huh?" Kukai, Negi, and I said at the same time.

"Be right back!" Rima said back to us.

And they are off.

----Rima P.O.V.

"So, did you really forget your purse?" Amu asked.

"Well, of course I did, Amu!" I said, earning a giggle from both Amu and Yaya.

"Okay, where are we going?" Amu asked.

"Park. I think we need some fresh air. Maybe some perfume," I giggled.

"Oh, hey, I really did leave my purse in the car, so I'll meet you two at the park, 'kay?" Amu said.

"Otay, Amu-chii" Yaya yeled.

"Hey, remember to look both ways before you cross the street," I reminded her.

"Right, see ya soon!" Amu yelled, turned and ran off to the car.

"Hey, I said-"

_Screeeeeech!_

"Amu!"

_I don't remember much, after that. All that I remember is thinking how scared I was, would she die?_

_Yaya screamed, I think I did, too. We were both crying, but Yaya pulled out a phone and called the guys. _

_I think she called an ambulance, too. I'm not sure, maybe it was Ikuto, or Negi maybe? I can't remember very well._

_I do remember that Ikuto let me go in the ambulance with her, though. I was suprised by that._

_I'll have to thank him later, I guess.... And all ths time, I thought he was suck a bad guy._

_He's not so bad, I guess. He really loves Amu, too._

_Amu...._

_Please live. Please, stay with me. _

_I don't know what I'd do without you._

_Please live. Please....._

_Amu...._

_Your heart-beat looks fine... Amu, please stay with me..._

_Please don't go._

_No! Amu! Your losing too much blood! Stop bleeding! Amu!_

_No..._

_Doctor, please! Do something! She's losing too much blood!_

_Make her stop! Make her stop bleeding! _

_Amu, please don't leave me....._

_Don't let her leave, Doctor, don't let her...._

_Don't leave us, Amu....._

_Please._

_I need you, so does Yaya. You should have seen her. She looked so scared, broken, alone._

_If Yaya needs you, so does Kukai. He started crying, too, like me and Yaya...._

_Negihiko cryed as soon as he saw you. He crashed. _

_Ikuto.... He needs you more than I need you. If I can't live without you, he really can't. _

_Amu, hear me. Live for me. Live for Ikuto. Please._


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: OMG! I just _had_ to update as soon as possible! Thanks for the reviews!

-----**_Recap_**

_Don't leave us, Amu....._

_Please._

_I need you, so does Yaya. You should have seen her. She looked so scared, broken, alone._

_If Yaya needs you, so does Kukai. He started crying, too, like me and Yaya...._

_Negihiko cryed as soon as he saw you. He crashed. _

_Ikuto.... He needs you more than I need you. If I can't live without you, he really can't. _

_Amu, hear me. Live for me. Live for Ikuto. Please._

_**-----End Recap**_

_She's been in a coma sense that night. No one knows yet when she'll wake up. _

_It's been a month. I miss her so much..... I cry every night, sometimes during the day._

_When she wakes up, I'm going to teach her how to look both ways before she crosses the street._

_Last time the people saw Ami, and started to stop. That was why she escaped with only bruises, scratches, and hardly any memory. This time, the driver didn't see anyone, it was dark, and she got almost completely ran-over. She lost so much blood.... And right now, she's in a coma. It's been a whole month.... She's still in that damn coma...._

_At least she has the right amount of blood again. We got all of that replaced. _

_Doctor-san says that she's lucky to be alive- that most people wouldn't survive that. I say she's half-dead in a coma, and that the other doctors are trying to talk Doctor-san into "pulling the plug." If anyone ever tries to do that, I will murder every doctor and nurse in that damn hospital. _

_Ikuto's been depressed. He hardly eats. Doesn' even talk to anyone, but Amu. Apparently, she can hear us. At least, that's hat Doctor-san says. _

_All Ikuto does is go to school, go to the hospital, go home, and study. I don't think he sleeps more than two hours a night._

_I think he's losing hope; I think that we're all losing hope. _

_He loved, erm, loves her._

_She's my best friend; my first friend._

_I love her, too. It was so hard, to see her almost dieing, right there- in front of me. Almost on my lap._

_I should talk to Ikuto. Amu wouldn't want him to act like this...._

-----

"Ikuto! wait up!" I called.

He stopped, and turned to look at me.

"Let's walk and talk," I tell him.

"You heading to the hospital?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah," I answered, looking down. Walk and talk. Now."

He studied my face for a few seconds, nodded, and started to walk with me.

It's quiet, at first, I'm trying to gather the right way to say this in my head.

"Ikuto, you're not a robot, you know that, right?" I say, deciding to keep it casual and blunt.

He just looked at me.

"Ugh, speak, dumb, idiot, stupid, damn dog, speak!" I commanded.

"I'm not a robot, a dog, and I'm not dumb."

"Well, that's more I like it. We're gonna keep this simple, I saw something, and you reply. Understand?" I said.

"Whatever..." he muttered.

"Good boy. Now, you know that Amu," -We both flinch at her name- "is still alive, right? So act like it. Yeah, she's in a coma, but that's better than dead! Think about it! What if she died?! What would we do then?! I love her, too you know! Almost as much as you, if not the same amount! We cannot lose hope! Everyone is depressed! Even Yaya and Kukai, the happy-go-lucky ones in out group! Damn it! Be human! I still cry, all the time! It just makes me so sad, to think about it. To think about her! She will snap out of it! She's going to wake up one day! But, _come on_, act human! Be human! Eat food! Sleep more han a few hours! Talk to other people! Shit, you should visit her parents! Talk to them, they are really depressed, too, you know! Please! We can't give up, Ikuto! Don't act like a fuckin' god damned robot! Show some emotion, please! You're not a damn robot!" I yell at him.

He blinks a few times, and nods. "You're right," he finally says. "I'm not a robot. And I need to show some emotion. Thanks for the pep-talk, Rima-chibi." He smirks, it's forced, but it's some emotion.

"I know I'm right," I flip my hair, "Ikuto-bakka."

"I have no fucking clue how Negihiko puts up with you," he chuckles.

"He has to, he loves me, remember?"

"You're so full of yourself," he mumbles.

"Thanks."

"That was-"

"We're at the hospital," I say, bluntly.

"Let's go sign-in, then," I say, and he nods.

But when we got there, we never expected what was about to be told to us....

----

A/N: Dun, dun, duuunnnn!

Amu: What happened?

Layla: Sh! Go away, you're in a coma! Remember?!

Rima: Finally, I'm in this more! Read and review, everyone!

Lila: Hey, that's my line!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Shoot, I just realized that this story is gonna be like, over 20 chapters, probably. Crap, I want to be lazy and just end it, but I love this story so much now, I just can't! I have suck a great idea for this story, Heather-chan, I believe, has done something similar to this. Try and guess! XD

-----**_Recap_**

_"We're at the hospital," I say, bluntly._

_"Let's go sign-in, then," I say, and he nods._

_But when we got there, we never expected what was about to be told to us...._

_**-----End Recap!**_

"Hello, Amikah-chan," I say to the nurse. "We want to see Amu, so we need the sign-in sheet."

"Hinamori Amu-san?" Amikah-chan asks.

"Yes," I reply.

Ikuto stiffens at my side.

"She.... Uh... Wow, that's small print. It says here that she has been moved to a different hospital. In Germany, sense they have better doctors....." Amikah-chan tells us.

What?

Did she just say.... Amu.... was.... moved. To a..... different hospital..... a hospital in Germany?

"Wha...." Ikuto muttered, putting a hand on his head.

"Huh?" I tilt my head.

We're all in chibi mode.

Amikah-chan sweat-drops.

I finally get everything completely through my head. I scream.

I think Ikuto's in shock. He's just standing there, his eyes wide.

But then he falls, and I fall next to him.

We just sit there, on our knees, in quiet shock.

"Rima-san, Ikuto-san, she's in better hands there. Please, understand....."

"But... I can't.... she's gone....." I start to cry.

Ikuto grits his teeth in pain, and faces his head toward the ground.

"Shhh, now, now. It'll be okay. We couldn't expectct her to wake up for a year, maybe two, if she were here. But in Germany, we can expect her to wake up by summer break!" Amikah tells us.

**(A/N: Spring is when school begins there, in Japan, I think. So summer is just a break, not a vacation!)**

"Th-thank you, Amikah-chan. P-please t-take c-care. Ikuto and mys-self w-will leave now. Goo-good bye...." I stuttered.

"Bye..."

"Ikuto, come on. We have to go tell the others."

"Okay. Hey, you won't tell if I cry, right?" he asked when we left the hospital.

"No, you won't tell if I cry, again, right?"

"No."

We find a bench deep in the park, where there's no one around. Then, we weep.

When we're done sobbing, I text Negihiko.

**Hey.** I text.

**Where r u? R u OK? **he replies.

**Ikuto and I need 2 talk 2 u and yaya an kukai. Park. Com soon.**

**On r way.**

"They're coming," I turn to Ikuto.

"Yeah," he says. "Seriously, don't tell them I cried. Not even Amu, when she gets back."

-----_Her_ P.O.V.

I just went shopping. I want to know. I have to know. Are they true friends? And another reason, I can get revenge.

I died my hair. Got contacts.

I pull up my new mini-skirt, and sit down on my bed. I pull my shoes on, high-heals.

I stand up, and wobble a bit. Damn, I'm gonna have to practice walking in these before I go anywhere.

I pull my new shirt on. It's tight. Hugs my curves. I pull my long hair out of it, and look in the mirror.

"Let's go practice walking up and down the stairs for a little while, before we go, kay?" I tell my reflection. Nodding, I walk carefully up and down the stairs, until I stop wobbling.

Then I practice running. /this may take a while....

-------Rima's P.O.V.

"Guys! How was the visit?" Kukai asked.

Ikuto clenched his fist.

"Bad. Amu's gone...." I tell them.

"They.... pulled the plug?" Negihiko asks.

Yaya starts to tear up, and Kukai collapses on a bench.

"No, They didn't," Ikuto said. "They transported her to Germany."

"So she's okay?" Kukai asked. He's such a older brother to Amu....

"Yeah, that's what Amikah-chan- the nurse at the sign-in sheet- said, at least..." I tell them.

"She also said that Amu would be home and awake by summer break, probably. If everything works out," Ikuto finished for me.

"If?" Yaya askd, speaking for the first time.

"They aren't sure yet how the transportation will work out."

**(A/N: Oops! Did I leave that little detail out? XD Muhahahaha!) **

"Oh.... But all in all?" Yaya asked.

"They're pretty sure that Germany will do the trick," Ikuto told her.

"Wow man, you're talking a lot today. What happened?" Kukai asked, changing the topic to something lighter.

"Rima gave me the world's best pep-talk." He smirked.

"Yeah, that's my Rima," Negihiko said, putting his arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

"Oh, that reminds me," Ikuto said to Negi. "How can you stand her?" He pointed to me. Basterd.

"Hum? I'm really not sure.... I love her, so I kind of have to... She does like to act stuck up and full of herself sometimes..."

Ikuto, Negi, and myself are all in chibi mode now.

Negi's sweat-dropping, Ikuto is snickering, and I'm glaring at both of them.

"Oi, I'm right here, you know!" I yelled.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry, Rima!" Negi said.

"I know."

"Er, guys, is someone singing?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah, Yaya ears singing, too!" Yaya said, bobbing her head up and down, really fast.

_"I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart_

_But you've got being right down to an art," _some girl sang.

"Who is that?" Negi wonderd.

_"You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall_

_You're a regular original, a know-it-all."_

"Donno. Let's go find out..." Kukai said.

We follow.

_"Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special _

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else _

_Okay, so you're a rocket scientist_

_That don't impress me much."_

We keep following the voice.

_"So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much."_

She's right there. Long green hair, **(A/N: Same green as Kairi's hair.) **and her eyes... are closed.

She stops singing, and her eyes open. They're dark blue. She's wearing a Sailor Moon mini-skirt and a tight pink top.

"Who are you?" she asks. Her voice sounds familiar. I can't place it though.

"I'm Kukai, this is Negihiko, Yaya, Ikuto, and Rima. Who are you?" Kukai spoke up.

"Hinna Aya." How blunt.

"Hinna-san, are you new?" I ask.

"Yes. I moved here to live with friends of my family, the Hinamoris," she stated.

"Oh..." Negihiko looked down.

"Friends of the dead girl?" she asked.

"She's not dead!" Ikuto and I snapped.

"You don't know that. She's been shipped to Germany. Being shipped. You know how hard it is to move someone who's in a coma, right?" she smirked.

"Shut up!" Yaya yelled.

"Why? It's true. She was so stupid. Getting hit by a car, twice!" Hinna laughed.

It was a girly, preppy laugh. It made me want to become her friend somehow.

"I'll give you that much. Amu really needs to learn ho to cross the road. But the first time really wasn't her fault. She was saving her little sister," I explained.

"Ami is so cute."

Fact.

"She's really sweet, too."

Fact.

"She isn't upset that her sister might die."

Fiction.

"Bull!" Kukai yelled.

"Ami-san loves Amu-chan!" Negihiko told her.

Yaya shook her head.

Ikuto just looked at the girl. Then he said, "Ami's not upset because she knows how strong Amu-koi is. She knows that Amu will live."

"Koi? You can actually score a girl? Huh. Who knew?" she giggled.

"I like your shoes," I said suddenly.

"Huh? Oh, thanks. I like your shirt."

"Thanks."

New friendship?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi, everyone! I love you guys, your reviews, _and_ this story! Oh! That reminds me! Please read/watch this book/movie called _Speak_. It's really awesome, and I think a lot of teenage girls can relate to this. Thanks for reading!!!!

-----**_Recap_**

_"Koi? You can actually score a girl? Huh. Who knew?" she giggled._

_"I like your shoes," I said suddenly._

_"Huh? Oh, thanks. I like your shirt."_

_"Thanks."_

_New friendship?_

_**-----End Recap!**_

"Rima, what are you doing?" Negi asked.

"Making a friend?"

He frowned.

Aya walked up to me. "Rima, was it?"

"Yes, Hinna-chan," I replied.

Aya laughed her girly laugh again, and said,"Call me Aya, Rima-chan!"

"Aya-chan." I nodded.

She giggled. "We're gonna be good friends, Rima-chan!"

-----Aya's P.O.V.

I can't help myself, I already know that Rima is a true friend. Besides, I have to be with her.

She truly cares for me.

"Hinna-san?" Negihiko said.

I turned to face him.

"Why are you trying to be friends with Rima?" Negihiko asked, frowning.

"'Cause I like her! She seems nice. Plus, when I look at her, I think of the Greek Goddess, Aphrodite!"

-----Rima's P.O.V.

Amu used to say that I reminded her of Aphrodite, too....

------Negihiko's P.O.V.

Humm, Rima seems to like her....

"What does her looking like Aphrodite have to do with anything?" I ask.

"I like Aphrodite, and I like Rima."

"Why do you like Rima?" I repeated.

"I already told you!" Hinna-san frowned.

"Negi, stop being so protective!" Rima shouted.

Hinna-san stifled a smile and a giggle, and said, "Is he your brother?"

"No!" Rima and I yell in unison.

"He's my boyfriend, Aya-chan!" Rima declared.

"Ohhhh, that's so cute! I don't really date, boys never ask me out," Hinna-san said.

"Huh?! Why not? You're pretty!" Yaya said.

Hinna-san giggled again.

"Maybe they're scared of her...." Kukai muttered, and Ikuto and I nodded.

"I'm not that pretty!"

"Actually, have you ever seen a picture of Amu? You kind of look like her, I mean, other than the hair ad eyes...."

"Ohhh, Yaya sees it, too, Rima-tan!"

"Oh, yeah, I guess I am kind of built like her.... I look like her when I smile, too. I think we might be related, somehow...."

"Girls...." I mumbled.

"Uh-huh," Kukai agreed.

"Hey, she kind of does look like Amu...." Ikuto said, looking at Hinna-san.

"I don't-" I started to say that I don't see how that could be, but then I saw Hinna-san smiling....

Se really does look like Amu-chan...

-----Yaya's P.O.V.

"Aya-chii! You do ook a lot like Amu-chii when you smile!" Yaya shouted.

Yaya thinks that Aya-chii and Amu-chii are related! They have to be!

"Ha, ha! Thank you, Yaya-chan! Amu is so pretty!" Aya-chii said.

"Yaya likes bunnies and duckies and sweets!"

"Ohhhh, we have a lot of sweets and Dana-san and Kyo-san and Ami are gonnabe out of town tonight! You two could spend the night, if you want!" Aya-chii invited.

"Yaya wants to stay over Aya-chii's house!" Yaya yelled.

"Yeah, I think that'd be fun!"

"You guys deserve to have a little fun, after all that you've been though."

"Yaayyy!" Yaya yelled.

Yaya likes Aya-chii. She's a lot like Amu-chii, and she's really nice!

-----Kukai's P.O.V.

Yaya's goin' over there?

No. Way.

Not possible. Yaya wouldn't even _think_ about replacing Amu.

Would she?

No, no. But Rima....

No, Rima wouldn't do that, either.

Rima loves Amu like I love Amu, like a sister.

No one is going to replace Amu.

Not Yaya, not me, not Rima, not Negihiko, and not Ikuto.

We would never do that. The girls just need a night away from sadness.

They need a girls night out, and Hinna will do that for them.

Hinna will take the sadness away and make them feel happy; even if it's only for a little while.

They'll get a full night's rest, and they'll have fun.

"I think we need a guys night out. We'll have a guys night out, and you girls will have a girls night out. How's that sound?" I say.

"Yeah! Fun!" the girls say together.

"Guys?" I ask.

"Whatever."

"Fine with me!"

"Okay. Repeat after me, I will."

"I will."

"No matter what!"

"No matter what..."

"Have fun tonight and not feel sad!" I finshed.

"Have fun and not feel sad," they finshed at different times.

"Okay! Opperation Girls~slash~Guys night is a go!"

---

A/N: Girls' night out is the next chapter, Aya's secret is reviled. Guys' night out is chapter twelve, I think. Wait, this is chapter eleven, so Girls' night out will be chapter twelve, and guys' night out is gonna be thirteen. Okay. Give me some girly slumber party ideas, please! I can only think of pillow fights and truth or dare?, so please help me out there!

Aya: R&R *Girly giggle*


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi, everyone! I love you guys, your reviews, _and_ this story! I said that last time, and I repeat it! Okay, be angry with me. I deleted Acting Is Fake. I understand that I have now deletedtwo of my stories, but _please_ don't hate me! I promise that I will not start another story until I finish this one!

----**_Recap!_**

_"Okay. Repeat after me, I will."_

_"I will."_

_"No matter what!"_

_"No matter what..."_

_"Have fun tonight and not feel sad!" I finished._

_"Have fun and not feel sad," they finished at different times._

_"Okay! Operation Girls~slash~Guys night is a go!"_

**_----End Recap~!_**

"AYA-TAN!" Yaya yelled.

I looked at her. Then I heard Aya.

"Sh."

"But Aya-tan..."

"Shh."

"Mou~! _A-ya-taaannn!_"

"Shh!"

I sweat-dropped at the sene. Wow. That's child-ish.

"Oiiii, Rima-tan! Aya-tan's ignoring me!"

"Shhhhh!!!!!!!" Aya giggled.

"Okay, you can stop now," I told Aya.

She smiled and nodded. We were making each other do stupid dares.

"Sorry, Yaya-chan!" Aya smiled.

"Humpf~!" Yaya pouted.

"Okay, Rima! T or D?!" Aya asked with her eyes wide leaning forward.

"... Truth..." I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Have you ever done _it_?" Aya asked.

"Wha-what?! N-no!!!" I sputtered, blushing. Negi and I just starting going out a few months ago!

"A-ay-tan! Truth or dare?!" Yaya yelled.

"Truth!" Aya snickered. (A/N: CANDY!!!!)

"What's your deepest, darkest secret?" Yaya asked.

"Oh, hold on!"

Aya ran into the bathroom, and we heard something crash. "_Damn it!_" Aya cursed.

"Aya?" I asked, but there was no answer, just more cursing, and a few more crashes.

When Aya finally came out, I saw someone totally different. She had dark blue eyes, and red hair. And I don't mean that orange hair that people, for some reason, call red. I mean like the crayon red color. And her hair was really short. Not boy short, but not shoulder length, and she had bangs over her right eye.

"Namie?" I asked. Yaya just looked at her, mouth wide open.

"Namie!" I yelled, running up to her. Namie was An old friend of Amu's and mine, in elementary, but she moved.

For some unknown reason, Amu and Namie stopped getting along a few weeks before Namie moved. Yaya liked her, too. So did the others. Kukai always picked on her. She never did like him.....

"I missed you!" I said, hugging Namie.

"Yaya missed Namie-tan, too!" Yaya sobbed, joining the hug.

"I wish we could stay like that forever, but," Namie looked around, "I have to put that discuise back on and get a knife and all of our million glow sticks!"

(A/N: Thank you for the glow stick idea, strawberriesatmidnight13! Okay, I took the glow sticks, and added something.....)

"Huh?" Yaya and I asked, tilting our heads.

Namie giggled her girly giggle again, and ran downstairs, grabbing our hands. (Not in that order!)

She went to the refrigerator and opened the freezer. She took out five cups, filled with glow sticks. (The ones that can be made into necklaces and stuff!) Then she opened a cabinet, and took out a knife.

"Glow stick war!" she declared, taking all of the glow sticks and cutting them in half.

Namie then handed Yaya and I two cups each, and gave herself two cups. "Let the battle...... BEGIN!"

With that, we ran outside, and started to fling the glowy stuff at each other.

---Aya, uh, I mean _Namie's_ P.O.V.

Wow, they took that way better than I thought they would!

We had so much fun with the glow stick war, too! Our hair is even glowing!

"Namie-tan, can we wash off?" Yaya asked.

I nodded. "Good idea, you first!"

It was past midnight. Ami was asleep, the old people were out....

Time to crash.

----

When we were all in our PJs and clean and dry, I told the girls what I thought we should do.

"So, let me get this right," Rima said. "You want us all to sneak in the guys party? It's at Kukai's house, yeah. Ummm, but I got one question."

I nodded. "Shoot!"

"Are you insane?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let's go."

"Yay! Yaya calls shot gun!"

"I call 29mm!"

"Huh?" I asked.

"I thought we were getting guns..." Rima smiled, sleepily.

I laughed. We are....

Insane.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello, all. Please, please, please, PLEASE don't hate me! I noticed that I have a lot less reviews sense I deleted Bloody Hell, and even more dropped when I deleted Acting Is Fake. I don't even really understand why- other than Hello, I'm A Witch, those were the ones that got the least reviews. Please, understand. I had suck a horrid writers block on those two stories, that every time I looked at them, and tried to update, the things that I would write down were utter nonsense! But, um, yeah. Azzy and Danny will reaper, in case that was why. I love those two way too much to leave them out of my stories!

Special Thanks to:

sakuita- really, I was getting a bit of writers block before you came in!

xhappily-randomx- for sticking with me!

Neji0392- thanks, really. I always look forward to your reviews!

xxxUtauloverxxx- for scaring me into never thinking about deleting this story. O-O

And the rest of you, for just being here and reviewing, and over-reacting when Amu lost her memory!

Ai Loli

xXxAmuToxXx

rebellious-and-ditzy-bookworm

kirara2256

KeikoHayasaka

strawberriesatmidnight13

Amuto-4eva

oxCuteKataraox

xAmuIkuto

kArEnElIzAbEth13

Otaku-chi

sakura saya

And I am not going any farther back.

----**_Recap!_**

_When we were all in our PJs and clean and dry, I told the girls what I thought we should do._

_"So, let me get this right," Rima said. "You want us all to sneak in the guys party? It's at Kukai's house, yeah. Ummm, but I got one question."_

_I nodded. "Shoot!"_

_"Are you insane?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Okay, let's go."_

_"Yay! Yaya calls shot gun!"_

_"I call 29mm!"_

_"Huh?" I asked._

_"I thought we were getting guns..." Rima smiled, sleepily._

_I laughed. We are...._

_Insane._

_**---End Recap!**_

"Okay, water gun?"

"Check!"

"Lip stick?"

"Check!"

"Eye liner?"

"Check!"

"Lip lin- is this for us, or the boys?!"

"Check!" Yaya called, again.

"For us," I aid, lazily.

"Wha-"

"To put, if they are asleep, on them."

"Namie, I don-"

"Trust me, Rima," I say. "Keep going."

Rima sighed. "Paint gun?"

"Check!" Yaya called.

"Yaya, is the water _in the water gun?_" Rima asked.

"Uhh..."

"Are the paint balls in the paint gun?"

Yaya fumbled with a few water bottles, and a jar filed with paint balls then, happily, said, "Check!"

Rima's palm met her face, I shook my head and sighed.

"Continue,"I ordered.

"Finally, water proof digital camera?"

"CHECK!!!"

"Are we good?" Rima asked.

I nodded. "Leeeeeeeet'sss GO!"

"Hai!" Yaya jumped up, and ran to the car. (A/N: They can drive, okay?)

"I'm driving!" I told them.

"Shot gun!" Yaya called.

"29m- wait, didn't we just do this?" Rima asked, sweat-dropping.

I nodded. "You can get in the back, Rima."

And with that, we drove to Kukai's house.

Only to find that they weren't there.

So we then drove to Negihiko's house.

"Can you call in and ask if they're there, Rima?" I asked.

"I could, but what if they are?" she replied.

"Umm, you left something here, and need to get it?"

"Okay, I did leave my lipgloss here....."

I snorted, and she glared. Yaya laughed.

Rima pressed the button.

"Rima?" asked a woman's voise. "Why are you out so late?"

"Um, sorry to bother you, but is Negihiko here?" Rima asked.

"No, dear. He went to a friend's house. Ikuto-kun, or Kukai-kun, sorry."

"No, it's fine. Thank you!" Rima turned around, and got into the car. When we were driving, she asked, "Are we going to Ikuto's?"

"No, we're going to Amu's. And getting our bathing suits on. They won't expect that!" I smirked.

"Huh?" Yaya and Rima asked in unison, tilting their heads.

"Kukai od u that they were going to be at their house, right?" I asked.

They nodded, so I went on, "Well, they obvously had the same thought that we did! We have to think fast! It's.... let's see.... 2:27! What kind of car does Kukai drive, Yaya?"

"Umm, a green Jeep. Why?"

"Because a green just passed us, _damn it_!" I cursed, speeding up.

"Hey, that is Kukai's ca- Ah!"

We took a sharp turn. I smiled, "Short cut."

This'll be a long night....

----

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but my next chapter will be longer, I swear!

Gomen ne sai, minna! R&R, please!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey! Thank you all, and let the race, begin!

I would like to thank my three newest reviewers (on this story...)!

cheer up emo kd

ShugoAngieChara

butterflyXD

----**_Recap!_**

_ "What kind of car does Kukai drive, Yaya?"  
_

_"Umm, a green Jeep. Why?"_

_"Because a green just passed us, damn it!" I cursed, speeding up._

_"Hey, that is Kukai's ca- Ah!"_

_We took a sharp turn. I smiled, "Short cut."_

_This'll be a long night...._

_**---End Recap!**_

I can just see the house.... Yes, they aren't here yet.

What now? Go for a swim? Maybe not.... That could turn out bad.

"Hey, let's not swim. That could end really bad," Rima told me.

"Yeah, you just read my mind..."

"Uwaaaa!" Yaya cried. "Yaya wanted to swim! Uwaaa!"

"Shh! Yaya, be- oh crap! There they are! Hurry, inside! Go, go, go!"

"We aren't in the military, y'know...."Rima muttered.

"Just get inside, and to my room!"

"Whatever..."

We all ran to my room, turned the lights on, and picked up a bunch of magazines.

"Yaya, you read the _Sweet Lolita! How to Make the Yummy Treats!!!_ one, Rima- _Best Dressed In Japan_, I'll read... uh...." I pondered for a moment. What would Aya read?

"I'll read _Singers Mag~!_ Ready? One... Two..... _Act normal!"_

We all turned to a good page- the only one actually paying attention to the magazines was Yaya, who was look at yummy looking treats.....

We heard car doors close on the side o the house- and they started climbing the tree to the balcony.

"Nam-" -Rima stopped when I sent her a sharp look- "I mean, Aya- is the balcony unlocked?"

"Yes," I smiled. "This should be very fun..."

Soon, we heard a muffled, "They're awake!" probably from Kukai.

Another muffled sound, "Shh!" and a slight _Bapp!_ Which was, more than likely, Kukai getting hit on the head by Ikuto, sense Negihiko was probably the one doing the sush-ing.

The door slid open, and Yaya pretended to cough. She stopped reading and started listening when she heard her boyfriend.

We had our backs to them, but I felt the approaching us.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, turning around.

"Gya!" Negihiko screamed.

"Kukai fell backward, and Ikuto just stood there. Frozen.

"Gottcha!" I winked and grinned.

"Bu-bu-but h-how?" Kukai stammered.

"Aha!" Yaya said. "We were on to you from the start, from the very beginning! We-"

"-Tried to do the same, but found out that you guys weren't there, so we rushed here to trick you," Rima explained truthfully.

They all- execpt Ikuto- gave us a rueful smile. Probably thinking that they should have left a bit later.

But Yaya brought out the three paintball guns- giving one to Rima and myself- and the rueful smile (and Ikuto's grimace) turned into a huge frown.

The house wasn't quiet 'til five twenty-two. Which was after we sat the boys down and told them that Aya was actually Namie.

Kukai freaked.

----

A/N: Another short chapter! Oh, well! Next chapter is school! The boys, now know Aya is Namie, and we will have fun t school (day after) tomorrow! Good night!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey! Thank you all for your reviews! Now read, or else! Oh, and random note on the chapter: There will be a lot of random descriptions! Fashion, people, work, _everything! _I'm going to try and make this chapter about 3,000 words, okay? So, sorry if it's a bit late, and.... Enjoy! Oh, and it may be over three-thousand words, and there will be flashbacks. ^-^

----**_Recap!_**

_"Gotcha!" I winked and grinned._

_"Bu-bu-but h-how?" Kukai stammered._

_"Aha!" Yaya said. "We were on to you from the start, from the very beginning! We-"_

_"-Tried to do the same, but found out that you guys weren't there, so we rushed here to trick you," Rima explained truthfully._

_They all- except Ikuto- gave us a rueful smile. Probably thinking that they should have left a bit later._

_But Yaya brought out the three paintball guns- giving one to Rima and myself- and the rueful smile (and Ikuto's grimace) turned into a huge frown._

_The house wasn't quiet 'til five twenty-two. Which was after we sat the boys down and told them that Aya was actually Namie._

_Kukai freaked._

_**----End Recap!**_

"Namie! Namie!" Yaya called, running up to Namie.

Namie smiled at us both. It's Monday. Last week, we had a very.... odd slumber party.

"Hey, Yaya. Rima," Namie smiled again.

She wasn't wearing the wig, or the contacts. Her bright fire-engine hair hair shining brightly in the sunlight, along with her bright blue eyes. She was wearing the normal high school uniform.

Our uniform is.... different than other uniforms. We can wear any skirt, as long as it's plaid, and any color tie. (We don't have to wear the tie, if we don't want to...) The shirt is a regular white button-up, and we can wear either a vest or a button-up jacket (both in any color). Whatever shoes and whatever socks. (That includes any color/multi-colored leggings!)

That was the girls' uniform, anyhow.

The boys' uniform is different. They can wear any color dress pants or shorts. Any shoes and any socks. Any white button-up shirt, short sleeve or long sleeve, any color tie, any color vest and any color button-up jacket. Neither the jacket nor the vest are required. They had to wear the tie.

I'm wearing the blue and black plain skirt, in my hair is a blue scrunchy, white short sleeve button-up shirt, and a blue vest. Black shoes and blue-and-white socks.

Yaya is wearing pink and white plaid, white short sleeve button-up shirt, and a pink vest. Orange shoes and pink socks. Also, she had a large pink bow holding up both of her piggy-tails. (That is so Yaya....)

Namie, on the other hand, is wearing red and blue plaid, white short sleeve button-up shirt, and a blue vest. Dark red shoes and dark blue leggings.

None of us are wearing ties.

"Namie~!" Yaya whined.

"Ne, Yaya? What is it?" Namie asked, turning her attention to Yaya.

Yaya screamed, and latched herself onto Namie. "Kukai was cruel to Yaya last night!" Yaya cried.

"_What?!_" Namie shrieked, glaring in the direction were Kukai was standing.

"Hold it, Namie!" I said, stepping in front of her. "Let's hear_ why _before we decide to kick his ass."

"Right. Okay," Namie straightened up and looked at Yaya, "why was he cruel to you, Yaya?"

"He-he said tha-that I was r-replacing A-Amu-chii! Uwaaaahhhh!" Yaya cried.

"Replacing?" Namie echoed. "Hum, he may think that, in a way, you are, but we know that you're not. He's just being stupid."

Yaya stopped crying and looked up at Namie like she'd never seen the girl that she was holding so tightly before. You could practically see stars in her eyes.

I sweat-dropped. "Yaya..." I muttered.

"THANK YOU, NAMIE!" Yaya yelled before she glomped Namie.

"Hey!" Ikuto yelled, running up to us.

He stopped short, his gaze landing on Yaya and Namie. Yaya was on top of Namie. It's what you would call an awkward position, if they weren't both girls.

"Um.... Am I interrupting anything?" Ikuto asked, smirking.

"No, why?" Namie asked from under Yaya.

Ikuto's smirk became wider. His eyes shone, telling us just how amused he was.

I flashed back to the pep-talk that I gave him.

**Flashback:**

**"Ugh, speak, dumb, idiot, stupid, damn dog, speak!" I commanded.**

**"I'm not a robot, a dog, and I'm not dumb."**

**"Well, that's more I like it. We're gonna keep this simple, I say something, and you reply. Understand?" I said.**

**"Whatever..." he muttered.**

**"Good boy. Now, you know that Amu," -We both flinched at her name- "is still alive, right? So act like it. Yeah, she's in a coma, but that's better than dead! Think about it! What if she died?! What would we do then?! I love her, too you know! Almost as much as you, if not the same amount! We cannot lose hope! Everyone is depressed! Even Yaya and Kukai, the happy-go-lucky ones in out group! Damn it! Be human! I still cry, all the time! It just makes me so sad, to think about it. To think about her! She will snap out of it! She's going to wake up one day! But, come on, act human! Be human! Eat food! Sleep more than a few hours! Talk to other people! Shit, you should visit her parents! Talk to them, they are really depressed, too, you know! Please! We can't give up, Ikuto! Don't act like a fuckin' god damned robot! Show some emotion, please! You're not a damn robot!" I yelled at him.**

**End Flashback!**

"So much..." I muttered.

Ikuto turned to me. "What was that, Rima-chibi?"

"Pep-talk..."

"Oh."

"Hey!" Namie, who now was standing up- Yaya standing beside her- yelled, grinning.

"What?" Ikuto and I asked together.

"Are you guys keeping a secret from us?" Namie asked, her grin becoming cat-like. "Like a secret-secret?"

Yaya giggled.

"What?" I asked, looking dumbfound.

Ikuto didn't look dumbfound. He looked amused again.

"Why, Namie? Jealous?" Ikuto asked, smirking.

"Wha-what?" Namie yelled, eyes becoming wide and her face flushing. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Oh? Really?" Ikuto's smirk became wider, his eyes shining once again.

"Yes really!" Namie barked, still flushed.

"Hum? Than why are you blushing?" he asked, taking a few steps towards her.

"I do that when I'm angry!"

"Uh-huh."

"I do!"

"I never asked you to marry me, Namie."

"Ugh! Stupid, annoying-"

"Aw, don't insult yourself like that!"

"Hey, Yaya?"

"Yes, Rima-tan?"

"Go get me some popcorn. I wanna watch this..."

"Otay!"

Yaya ran off, to find me some popcorn, while I watched the show. It seemed like something that I had seen before.....

**----Her P.O.V. (And her is not Namie/Aya!)**

I can't believe what I'm seeing. I can't believe this....

Kukai walks up with Negihiko by his side.

"Hey, Rima! Seen Yaya anywhere?" he asks.

"She went to get me some popcorn."

"That was blunt, Rima...."

"That was me, Negi."

They turn their attention to Ikuto and Namie.

I can't stand this!

I run into the school, crying. Ikuto.... He never loved me... How could I be so stupid.

And, as to prove my stupidity, I bump into someone.

"Sorry," I mutter.

"Need a hand?" the person asks. Male.

"Th-thanks..."

"I'm Jento Azzy, this is my twin, Jento Danny."

I look at them. They look almost the exact same, they both have messy brown hair, both tall, both tan. But Azzy has blue eyes, and Danny brown.

"Are you two new?" I ask.

"Yeeeess," they answer in unison.

They were wearing the same uniform, black dress pants, dark red tie, and a white short sleeve button-up top. They were cute.

"I'm Amu. Hinamori Amu." I smiled. "Wanna be friends?"

"Sure!" Azzy answered, and Danny nodded.

"But as your friend," Danny said, "why were you just crying?"

"Oh," I laughed. Dark humor, I s'pose. "My boyfriend and I broke up."

"Ohh, sweety!" Azzy gushed, pulling me into a hug. "He cheated on you didn't he? That bastard! Don't worry!"

"We'll help you get the ice dick back!" Danny giggled.

"Ice... dick?"

Azzy shook his head. "That's what we call guys like that! There must be something wrong with the guy, so we say he has ice in the underwear! Hence, ice dick!"

I giggled and hugged Azzy back. This was going to be a fun day.

Or not.

When I got to class, I found that I had a weeks worth of make-up work. Not a month and two weeks, just a week.

Sensei is lazy....

"Himamori-san, it's great to have you back!" Sensei cheered. "Now, class, do what you like, just don't be too loud..."

"Looks like we got put in Lazy 101...." Danny muttered.

"Man, all of this.... it's all poetry...." I said, twitching.

"How much?" Azzy asked.

"Huum.... I have to write three poems, read four. No quizes. It's all busy work and will not be graded. Sensei...."

"Whoa, does it really say that?" Danny asked.

I nodded.

"Easy, don't do it then!"

"Duh."

"Oh, cute outfit, by the way, Amu-chan. Make it yourself?" Azzy randomly asked.

I looked at my outfit. I was wearing a black and white plaid skirt, a black jacket with bunches of zippers is tied around my waist, a short sleeve uniform shirt, a black tie with a small white 'X' at the bottom and a smaller grey 'X' at the top. I had black and white thigh tights and black tennis shoes, each shoe had a zipper on each side of it. My mid-back length hair was tied in a low pony-tail with a black, white, and grey 'X'.

"Um, kind of. I thought it out, but my Aunt Miki made it for me."

"It's ultra cute!"

I smiled a them. Already, they were so friendly towards me.

"Oh, class!" Sensei said. "I almost forgot, we have another new student!"

**(A/N: Azzy and Danny were new yesterday. 'Kay?)**

"Please come in, Singer-san!"

A girl calmly walked into the door. She had blue hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing the uniform: Black and red plaid skirt, short sleeve uniform shirt, yellow tie, yellow socks, red shoes, and a black button-up jacket (which was around her waist, as mine is.).

As she was about to stop, she tripped on her own feet. The class, other than me, Danny, and Azzy, laughed.

When she stood up, she glared- everyone was still laughing- then she saw us. And that we weren't laughing. Her face softened.

Sensei cleared his throat. Loudly. Everyone stopped laughing, and payed attention.

"Singer-san, please state your name, age, and and one of your hobbies, then find an empty seat."

"Singer June. 16. Singing," June bluntly said.

The class just looked at her.

She walked to were we were sitting. "Can I sit here?" she asked.

"Sure. Oh, and I'm Hinamori Amu."

"Jento Azzy and-"

"Jento Danny!"

They grinned at her.

"So.... Do we ever do anything in this class?" June asked.

"Yes, we review when there is a mid test is coming up, or a finals test, but that's it," I explained.

"Yep, welcome to Lazy 101!" Danny grinned.

"Were the Sensei always sleeps!" Azzy added.

We laughed. I was starting to feel better. 'Was' being the keyword.

The door slid open. A sigh of relief was heard.

Rima, Yaya, Negi, and Ikuto walked into the door.

"A-Amu?"

-----

A/N: Okay, I got to 2,244 words. That's still pretty good, though, right? R&R!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey! Thank you all so much for your reviews! I love you guys! (In a aurthor~reviewer~maybe friend way.) Keep reviewing!

New Reviewers:

DarkDeepWater129

Vampire-princesses

amutofan5

Also, quick note: DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! That goes for everyone's stories. Look, if you think that I might delete it, you are wrong. One of my reviewers, you know who you are..., scared the crap out of me. Please review. I have 124 reviews. Just take a few seconds to review. I'm not asking for an extremely long review or anything, just a review. And I thank all of my reviewers. Including the new ones.

Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!

----**_Recap!_**

_"So.... Do we ever do anything in this class?" June asked._

_"Yes, we review when there is a mid test is coming up, or a finals test, but that's it," I explained._

_"Yep, welcome to Lazy 101!" Danny grinned._

_"Were the Sensei always sleeps!" Azzy added._

_We laughed. I was starting to feel better. 'Was' being the keyword._

_The door slid open. A sigh of relief was heard._

_Rima, Yaya, Negi, and Ikuto walked into the door._

_"A-Amu?"_

_**----End Recap!**_

I frown. Danny and Azzy look at me.

Then each other.

They nod at each other, then whisper something to June.

Her eyes widen.

She looks at me and mouths: 'Ice-dick?'

I burst out laughing, despite the hate and the sadness that I feel.

The twins smile at each other and sit back.

"I'll take care of this, Amu-chan!" Azzy whispered.

"Amu-"

"Leave her alone."

I look up. Azzy is standing in front of Ikuto so Ikuto can't get to me.

"Who are you?" Ikuto asks Azzy, glaring at him.

Azzy turns to me. "Does he know about the-"

"No. I just saw and..." I trail off, looking down. June rushes to my side and glares at Ikuto.

"Bastered!" she shouts at him.

"What-"

"You and Amu-chan are no longer going out. You did the worst thing in the world, idiot!" Azzy yelled at Ikuto, clenching his fist.

"You played with a girls feelings- like that wasn't bad enough!" Danny said, stepping beside hs brother.

"But she couldn't remember a thing, and to make everything worst-"

"The day she comes back and does remember-"

"You crush her!" the twins finish together.

"What? What are you talking about?" Ikuto asks, confusion all over his face.

"You got you revenge on me- now leave me alone!" I yelled standing up.

"Amu-chan!" June stood up also. Worry was written across her face.

"Sweetie, you're crying, again," Azzy said softly.

"June-chan, can we go to the bathroom? I need to wash my face..."

"Let's go," June answers with a small smile.

"Amu-chii!" Yaya smiles at me and tries to hug me.

I doge her and walk out the door. Rima just stands there. Her eyes sad.

June and I walk. We walk the long way. I count the seconds.

_1....2....3...4...5...6...._

"Ugh!" My hands clutch my ears. I collapse.

"Amu-chan?" June asks me, kneeling down.

"June-chan.... I don't want this life.... I want to die right now...." I cry.

She looks at me. Then she pulls me up to my feet. "Amu-chan, I won't let you die, but there is something that we can do. Come here, listen."

She tells me her plan. My tears stop sometime. I don't know when. I like the plan. I really, really, love it.

This just may work.

---Negihiko's P.O.V.

Ikuto looks like he's about to punch this guy. I wonder what'll happen....

"What do you mean?!" Ikuto shouted.

"We mean, _she saw you cheating on her!!!_" the twin boys yelled.

I cleared my throat.

They all turned to me, furious looking.

"With whom?" I asked.

"What/Huh?"

"Ikuto-san would never cheat on Amu-chan. He loves her with everything. Please explain to us what she thinks she saw," I politely said.

"Well...." the blue-eyed one started.

"He was flirting to another girl...." the brown-eyed one continued.

"And didn't ever see Amu-chan behind him!" Blue-Boy finished.

"Horrible, just _horrible_," Browny added.

"When was that exa-"

"This morning!"

"Oh. Never mind..." Ikuto muttered.

"I didn't see Amu-chan this morning," I defended Ikuto.

"I saw her..."

"Huh?" I turned, as did Ikuto and the twins, to face Rima-chan.

"Rima-chan, why-"

"I thought that it was just my, you know. I thought that I was seeing things..."

Ikuto clenched his fist and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

He may never see Amu-chan again....

----

A/N: Remember to review.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Read and Review. If you read, you must review.

----**_Recap!_**

_"I didn't see Amu-chan this morning," I defended Ikuto._

_"I saw her..."_

_"Huh?" I turned, as did Ikuto and the twins, to face Rima-chan._

_"Rima-chan, why-"_

_"I thought that it was just my, you know. I thought that I was seeing things..."_

_Ikuto clenched his fist and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him._

_He may never see Amu-chan again...._

_**---End Recap!**_

June's idea was awesome.

Azzy would have no part of it- he would only do a very few things.

Danny, on the other hand, agreed to pretend to be my new boyfriend.

Ik- no, no. I'm not calling him that anymore.

We need code names....

---Ice Cold (Ice cream shop)

"Amu, I want a really cool code name~!" June begged.

"How 'bout Vodka?" I sarcastically suggested.

"Yes! I love it!" June squealed.

The Twins and I starred at her in disbelieve.

"Really...?" I trailed off, eyebrow twitching.

Danny started laughing, and Azzy's lips twitched into a smile- he was trying really hard not to laugh.

"June-chan...." Azzy muttered before he started cracking up.

June was standing up, her eyes sparkling like small stars. Her fist were clenched infront of her, and she was looking at the sky.

This chick has some problems....

I was not laughing, though. Instead, I cleared my throat.

Azzy and Danny stopped laughing, and looked at me. June's head snapped towards me, and she took her seat.

"Vodka it is, then. Azzy, how's fox sound? That's your favorite animal, right?"

Azzy smiled and nodded. "Fox is good."

"Danny..." I trailed off, thinking.

"I want something really cool- something like 'The King' or maybe 'Hot Tiger' or-"

"Troll," I decided.

Azzy and June giggled.

"WHAT?!" Danny demanded.

"T-r-oooo-lllll," I said slowly.

Danny crossed his arms with a 'Humph.' Then muttered, "At least I'm not an alcoholic drink, or a furry-faggot...."

June started laughing hysterically at the word 'Furry-Faggot.'

I almost chocked on my ice cream.

"Danny!" I coughed.

Confusion crossed his face. "What? Never heard that word before? Haven't you ever seen _Remodels_?"

I laughed. I finally laughed._Remodels_was a hilarious movie, Rima, Yaya, and I watched it a million times.

When I stopped laughing, everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just..." Danny trailed off.

"We're happy to hear you laugh, Amu!" June announced.

"June, I should introduce you to Yaya. You guys would be great friends!"

June frowned. "I would never be friends with anyone who tried to replace you- and with your cousin, none the less!"

Did I menchen that Hinna Namie is my cousin? No? Well, now I am. That evil witch is related to me. That evil boyfriend stealing witch.....

"Amu-chan?" Azzy asked.

"Huh?" My head snapped up, and I winced.

Whip-lash is a bitch.

And so is Namie.

Haha, I made a joke!

"Amu....?" June said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Wha- what's goin' on?" I asked, still a bit dazed.

"First off, you were grarring at thin air...." Danny started.

"And then you were giggling like a mad-woman," Azzy finished.

"I made a joke."

"And the glaring?" Danny pressed.

"Namie's an evil boyfriend stealing witch."

"Amman!" June shouted.

"Hey, Amu-chan?" Danny asked.

"Hm?"

"Where does Neko work again?"

Neko is Ikuto's code name. Thank you Ami!

"The Classic Kitty Cafe. Why?" I replied smoothly.

"Wanna show off that sexy outfit and your new boyfriend?" Danny asked, smirking.

My outfit was not sexy. I had on a black tube top that looked that someone very professionally had be-dazzled it. It had clear fake-diamonds on it, that were in the form of a ribbon. My upper-thigh skirt was also black with a be-dazzle look. It had clear fake-diamonds That trailed my waist and the sides. I had black high-healed shoes on.

"Yeah. That'll be fun," I said, also smirking.

Let the revenge began!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hi, new chapter. Read it. Now.

----**_Recap!_**

_Let the revenge began!_

**_----End Recap!_**

We, Danny and I, entered the cafe.

And I have to say, wow.

Kaukai and Nagihiko are now working here, and Yaya and Rima are sitting at a booth sipping sodas.

I led Danny to my usual booth, were I usually sit with Ami.

"Ikuto!" Kukai called. "Get the newbies!"

Newbies? Jeez, what happened to costumers?

Neko didn't look at us as he walked forward. Only when he came to a halt did he see who he was serving.

"Amu?" Neko asked, blinking.

"Yes?" I asked, innocently.

"Amu, look- let me-"

"Let you what? Explain why you used me? I know why you did that. It doesn't matter, though. Say hello to my new boyfriend, Danny."

Neko looked at Danny, glaring.

Danny blinked, and sank in his chair a bit. "Uh, sup?"

"What do you want?" Neko asked.

"Chocolate milk, please," I said, looking bored.

"I would like the same."

"Whatever," Neko said walking away.

"Amu-chan..."

"Hm?"

"He's scary."

I giggled. "Danny-"

"No, but really, Amu-chan. I think he really does love you. Maybe what you saw was a mistake. Listen to his story, at least. Please? For me, so I won't die in the middle of the night!" Danny asked.

I thought for a second. Then nodded. "Yeah, I'll listen to him. But that's it."

Danny sighed. "Well, that's a relefe."

Neko came back and set the milk on the table.

I stood up, and he eyed me.

"I'll listen to you."

He blinked, his eyes widening. "What?" he asked.

"I said that I'll listen to you. Now come on."

I walked i to the other side of the cafe, rounding a corner and stopping.

Neko almost crashed into me.

I narrowed me eyes. "Watch where you're going!" I hissed. "Explain. Now."

He blinked. "I wasn't cheating on you."

"Really? Then you just randomly flirt with prople who you don't care about?"

"No. I mean, I wasn't flirting. I was just... trying to annoy her...." He looked down.

"It seemed like you were flirting. 'I never asked you to marry me.' What kind of line is that?!"

He started to speak, but I kept going. "And 'Why, Namie? Jelious?' That sounds like flirting to me!"

He opened his mouth, but didn't say anything.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, Ikuto?"

"I don't care."

I blinked. Tilting my head, all that I could force from my lips was, "E-eh?"

"I don't care what you say. I love you, and what you're saying... Well, to put it bulently, it hurts. You know that I love you. I told you not to forget, but you got jelious when you saw what you did. I wasn't flirting. If that was Rima, and I was saying those things to her would you have thought it as flirting? No ,you wouldn't have. Because I always do those kind of things to Rima. You see me do those things, you laugh. But I don't understand. I do it to Namie and you classify it as cheating? That's...." he shook his head. Not able to find the right word. "I know that you love me, Amu."

I just stood there. Blinking like a moran. Everything he said, it was all true.

"I just...." I started, my voice cracking. I shook me head. "You were all replacing me, Ikuto."

"No we weren't!"

"Rima?"

----

A/N: Ikuto explained. In the next chapter, he will leave Rima and Amu, so that Rima has her turn to talk.

Amu: ..... Ikuto loves me~!

Layla: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Boys are weird. Now, Rima!

Rima: Review, please.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hi, new chapter. Read it. Now.

----**_Recap!_**

_"I just...." I started, my voice cracking. I shook me head. "You were all replacing me, Ikuto."_

_"No we weren't!"_

_"Rima?"_

----**_End Recap!_**

Ikuto looked at Rima, and then back at me.

I blinked.

Was Rima.... _glaring_ at me?

"I have to get back to work. I'll let Chibi take it from here," Ikuto said, sighing.

Rima nodded, and walked towards me, brushing Ikuto's shoulder in the process.

"Amu, why would we replace you? We love you. If I wasn't totally in love with Nagi, I would be all over you! Well.... maybe not, but, still! You know that Ikuto loves you. You know that I love you. You know that we all love you! How could you think tht we didn't?! Amu, Ikuto was practally _dead_ when you went into that coma! He _crashed._ He broke down. And when he heard that you were transfered to Germany- guess what?! He cried, Amu. _Cried_. He told me not to tell you.... bu-but...."

Rima's face started to flush, and her eyes started to water. She was looking at me, her lips were quirving.

She wasn't faking it.

"I need you!" she shouted at me. Nagihiko and Kukai, when they saw you... and Yaya, too! We all cried! I think Ikuto did, too, but I couldn't see him! I went in the ambulance with you, but so did he! We didn't talk, or.. Amu...."

And just like that, Rima was in a ball, crying.

"Rima..."

"You know what happened to us, Amu? Before, we could hardly do anything. A mounth, and you were still in that damn coma. Namie came, dressed as some fake thing that she named Aya. Amu... I was the first to give in. I'm sorry. She helped me.... she made me hope even more that you would live, and that you would wake up. Amu.... I-I'm sorry..."

I picked Rima up and hugged her. Strocking her hair, I said, "Rima, you are my best friend. I will forgive you, and Yaya, and Kukai, and Nagihiko, but not _him._ At least, not yet."

When she looked up at me, her eyes were puffy and red. Her face was still flushed a bit, and she had tear-stains running down her face.

"Bu-but, Amu-!"

"Not yet, Rima."

She looked back down.

"We-well, can you at least _try_? Make a start? Go back to the way things were, before the memory loss?" Rima asked, looking hopeful.

I blinked. She wanted me to go back to our old like-hate realationship? Where we would play pranks on each other? And get revenge?

I nodded. I could do that.

"Thank you, Amu. Do you want me to tell him or..."

"Yeah, you tell him. I should get back to my date...." I looked over to Danny.

He was drinking chocolate milk.

"Alright. And Amu?"

I looked back to her. "Yeah?"

"Call me. We'll three-way with Yaya."

I smiled. "Okay. See ya."

"Later," Rima smiled, and ran off.

I walked back to my table.

"Sooo?" Danny asked.

"So what? Come on, let's go."

He nodded, not fully understanding, but went with it anyway.

"I still want my revenge," I said.

And with that, we were out of there.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hi, new chapter. Read it. Now.

----**_Recap!_**

_"I still want my revenge," I said._

_And with that, we were out of there._

**_----End Recap!_**

"Rima!" I called.

_It's been a mounth sense Ikuto and Rima explained what happened. _

_I still hate Ikuto for what he did to me- in face, everyday I try and get revenge._

_Nothing that I do works._

_Azzy and Danny moved again, I miss their humor everyday. They were such good friends._

_June also moved away, her parents thought that a co-ed school would pulute her mind. They decided to put her in an all girls school._

_Rima, Yaya, and I are back to the same old rutine- best friends for life._

_Kukai and Nagihiko are still wonderful friends of mine, but they are more of Ikuto's friends than mine. _

_But even though Rima and I are getting closer and closer, she refuses to help me get revenge._

_Until today, that is._

"Amu, I have an idea," Rima said.

"Eh? An idea for what?" I questioned.

"You still want revenge on Ikuto, right?"-I nodded-"That's what I thought. I'm going to say this and explain this once. Don't try to bull shit me, and don't even think about intrupting. Understand?"

I blinked a few times, and then nodded. "But-"

"No buts! I'm going t talk, you are going to listen and then respond. Got it?" Rima asked harshly.

I nodded.

"Good. Now... where to start?" she pondered. "Ah!For revenge, you will go out with Tadase."

"Ri-"

"No intrupting, damnit!" she snapped. "Remember that you used to like him? That'll hurt Ikuto. Then something will happen and you'll both act stupid and you will both realize how much you love each other, once again, and live happily ever after."

"Rima," I started, "I never liked Tadase-kun. He's a good friend, yeah, but that's it."

"Amu, I said not to try and bull shit me. You did like him, but then you started liking Ikuto."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Rima cut me off. "Amu, face it. You love Ikuto. You always will."

I narrowed my eyes angerly, and she did the same. We were having a glare-off when a poor soul butted it.

"Hey girls, what's up!" the voice called.

We turned our glares on the poor man who dared to intrupte us, oly to find a very frightened Kukai.

"Uhh, do I have bad timing or something?" he asked, laughing nervously.

"Ye-"

"No, not really," I said, cutting Rima off. "Rima's just mad at me because I told her that I'm going to ask Tadase out."

Kukai blinked. Once..... Twice.... Three times.... Four....

"I'm sorry, I don't think that I heard that correctly. Could you repeat the sentence?" he asked.

"Uh, sure. I'm going to ask Tadase out."

Kukai looked at me like I was crazy. "Amu, I've known you for a long time and...." he trailed off, seeing my glare.

Rima just stood still- frozen in shock.

"Have you told Ikuto?" Kukai finally asked.

"No. Why should I?" I snapped.

Kukai looked at me for a few seconds, then shook his head. "You know, you're really smart, school wise, Amu. But when ti comes to real life.... you're hopeless...."

I studied him for a few seconds. "Ku-"

"See you guys at lunch, okay? I gotta meet up with Yaya before school starts."

As soon as he was out of earshot, Rima turned to me and said, "You're going to do it?"

"Yeah.... I really can't think of anything better to do anyhow...."

Rima sweat-dropped. "School's 'bout to start, wanna go to the classroom? I bet Tadase's already there," Rima informed me.

I blinked. "He's in our class?"

At this, Rima laughed, and we walked into school together.

-----Ikuto's P.O.V.

Amu had tryed many times in the past mounth to get back at me. I didn't think that she could hurt me anymore than she did already.

Go back to the way things were before? Yeah, right. That's a joke, Amu hates me, before she didn't exactly hate me, but she didn't love me either.

Were we friends or enimies? I could never tell. I don't think that she knew either. Did she? The only way to know would be to ask her, and that wasn't about to happen.

"Yo, Ikuto," Kukai called, running up to me.

"Hey." I looked around. "Where's Nagihiko?" I asked.

"Sick," he replied. "Dude, I got bad news...."

I stared at him. Nothing could be worse than Amu hating me... I sighed. "What is it?"

"Uh, well- brace yourself. And you can't be mad or sad or any-"

"Kukai," I said, cutting him off, "get on with it!"

"Uh, right," he said, laughing nervesly. "Amu is going to ask Hotori Tadase out."

I froze. What? That little shit that she used to like?

I felt my eyes narrow. Okay, so I was wrong. Amu _could_ still hurt me.....


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hi, new chapter. Sorry for late update! Read it. Now.

----**_Recap!_**

_"Kukai," I said, cutting him off, "get on with it!"_

_"Uh, right," he said, laughing nervesly. "Amu is going to ask Hotori Tadase out."_

_I froze. What? That little shit that she used to like?_

_I felt my eyes narrow. Okay, so I was wrong. Amu could still hurt me....._

**_----End Recap!_**

"Hey, Tadase," Amu said.

Amu's going with my plain. And knowing Ikuto, he's going to do something _really_stupid, Amu will fall for it and also do something stupid, they will both realize how stupid they were being and get back together.

That's my real plain anyhow.

As if on cue, Ikuto walks in, Kukai- who's, may I add, not in the class- follows him, flapping his mouth about something.

"Yes, Hinamori-san?" Tadase says, giving Amu his full attention.

Amu pretends to be uncomfortable. "U-uh, will you go out with me?"

Tadase smiles. "I'd love to! How about tomorrow night, around eight? We could go to a late movie."

His voice sounds like he hasn't hit puberty yet.

"Great!" Amu fakes a smile. "I can't wait!"

Ikuto's shaking with anger and jealousy.

Kukai pulls him out the door.

I turn to Amu. "Why did you decide to go with my plain?"

Amu smirks. "Because, you're right. That would truely _hurt_ Ikuto!"

"Amu-chii!!!!" Yaya's vioce rang through the room. She rushes up to us. "You asked Tadase out?"

"Yeah," Amu answers calmly.

"WHY?!" Yaya blows.

Amu sighs.

I close my eyes. _Here come the water-works..._ I thought.

As I pridected, I hear loud sobs. When I open my eyes, Amu's looking freaked out and tears are streaming out of Yaya's eyes.

Why does Amu act like a boy does when it comes to tears?

"Y-Yaya!" Amu stutters.

"Am-Amu-ch-chiiiii!!" Yaya cries.

"Yaya," I say calmly, "she's doing it for revenge."

Yaya blinks. "Really?" she asks.

I nod, and so does Amu.

"Oh, please don't let it last so long!!" Yaya shouts.

Half of the class looks at us. I sigh. "She hates math! Got a problem?!" I ask-slash-yell-slash-snap at them, glaring.

A lot of people are scared of me. Most people, actually. It's a good thing, to me, at least.

This is going to be a long day....

----

Amu and I are passing notes, throughout class, out of shear bordom.

_Do you think Ikuto will hate me forever? _Amu writes.

**What do you care? **I write back.

_I don't. I just... _

**You care, and you kow it, Amu! You still love him, and damnit, you KNOW IT!!!! :(((**

Amu's eye-brow twitches. She scribbles something down and passes the note back to me.

_No, I DON'T, Rima. _

I frown. **Lier! You do! And you CANNOT LIE! So don't try!**

She giggles. _Wwwwhhhaaaaaaatttteva!!!_

I will make her say it, and soon.....

-----

After class, I see Ikuto talking to Namie. She's smiling and nodding.

Here comes Ikuto's something stupid.

----

A/N: Dun, dun, duuuunnn!

Rima: Wow, I thought you forgot about this story....

Layla: NEVER! I love this story. But, I love my new one, too....

Rima: -.- I'm not in your new one.

Layla: Not _yet. _

Amu: R&R!


End file.
